The Power Of Love
by Bronkwin2
Summary: Harry/Kingley. Strong,Powerful,Heir,Cross-dressing Harry. A story of young love with all the pressures of a seriouse relationship in the middle of war. contains early parenthood. M-preg in later chapters. Further sumary inside.


This is written with the assistance of my beta Fairy Princess Yuugi without whose help this story wouldn't be published.

Disclaimer:

I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

Warnings:

This is the only time that I shall post the story warnings so beware:

Male pregnancy, Possible cross-dressing, BDSM etc.

Summary

Harry is a powerful young wizard who comes in to an amazing and unexpected inheritance. He's a powerful heir to the noblest of lines some of which are believed to be extinct. Surprises are discovered and long lost relatives found. With an unexpected lover in tow to help clean up the mess Harry causes.

Pairing: That is for us to know and for you to find out. Not sure whether to keep it as just Kingsley or give him a harem, if it's a harem then it will include Marcus Flint, Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Bill Weasley and Kingsley Shackelbolt. If I went with this option then Kingsley would be the senior mate due to his age and status as head of his house. If you have a preference then please tell us so in the review or we will decide ourselves when it comes to writing about the pairing.

The Power of Love

Harry couldn't believe he was finally getting the answers e had been looking for when he first discovered his talents. A strange woman wearing a robe, who had later introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, had come up to the Dursley's doorstep and told him about a magic school.

Of course, he had known magic existed, but didn't think that there was actually a school that taught people like him. Harry decided to not tell Professor McGonagall, as he was later instructed to call her, that he had talents like he did. If what she did was impressive to most people, Harry thought people may try to take advantage if he told the Wizarding world what he could do. McGonagall had told him the basics of the Wizarding world. For example, she explained what a muggle-born, half-blood, and pureblood was.

"There is another word used to describe muggle-born, but I am never to hear this come out of your mouth, alright, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked him, as they sat on the train to go London.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied respectfully.

"The word used to describe muggle-borns by purebloods is Mudblood."

"Mudblood?"

"Mr. Potter, I thought I just got done telling you not to say that word, ever?"

"Sorry ma'am."

That was all they had talked about until they got to London. Once they got off the train, McGonagall led him into a place that you could easily overlook, if you weren't looking for it.

This place was called the Leaky Caldron. It looked run down and a place that you really wouldn't want to be at night. McGonagall led him into the place and stayed off to the side, beckoning for Harry to follow her. Harry wondered why she didn't just go through the middle like everyone else was. Adults were so weird sometimes.

McGonagall led him into a backroom that had a brick wall and a trashcan in it. He looked at her like,' what-do-you-expect-me-to-do-tap-it-with-my-wand.' McGonagall merely smiled at him and tapped her wand against the wall, he kind of felt like an idiot after that. It opened to an archway facing on to a cobbled street filled with hundreds of people and colourful shops and all kinds of other strange and wonderful things. She pointed out the shops he would need to go to get the things on his list.

"That is Flourish and Blots, which is where you will get your books. That is Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where you will get your potion ingredients," she said pointing to the shop on Harry's left. "That is Madame Malkins, where you will get your school robes." McGonagall pointed out other shops Harry needed to go to get his supplies. Just when he was fixing to ask how he was to pay for all this she stopped in front of a huge white building, probably the biggest in the Alley, and had in gold lettering 'GRINGOTTS'. "This Harry is the wizards bank Gringotts and its run by goblins. Very proud creatures' goblins so make sure to treat them with respect." As they went through the doors Harry noticed a poem written above them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As they went through the doors the goblin guards bowed and Harry bowed deeply back, Harry didn't notice the shocked expressions on the goblins faces at being bowed to by a wizard something that never happened. The closest instance was Albus Dumbledore inclining his head to them. Never had a wizard bowed to a goblin.

McGonagall led Harry to a teller and said to the goblin 'Harry Potter requires money from his vault' the goblin looked over the counter and said 'Do you have your Key Mister Potter?'

'Key what key' Harry replied before McGonagall to answer.

'Very well just prick your finger and let seven drops of blood fall on the parchment' Harry done as was requested and when the goblin looked at the parchment a very shocked goblin requested that Harry follow him.

Upon arriving at the goblins office Harry was instructed to sit in the chair in front of the desk while the necessary information was gathered. When Harry asked what the problem was the goblin handed Harry the parchment he had been carrying. On the parchment the following was written:

Name: Harry James Orion Cosmo Potter

Mother: Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans

Father: James Charlus Potter*

Father: Sirius Orion Black*

Father: Remus John Lupin*

Father: Severus Tobias Snape*

Father: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy*

Father: Gideon Cosmo Prewitt*

Father: Fabien Walter Prewitt*

*- soul mate

God-Mother: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange

God-Father: Arthur Septimus Weasley

God-Father: Frank Berne Longbottom

Heir to: Ravenclaw- Paternal Line (Lupin)

Hufflepuff- God-Father (Longbottom)

Gryffindor- Paternal Line (Potter)

Slytherin- God-Mother (Lestrange)

Merlin- Maternal Line (Evans)

Le Fay- God-Mother (Lestrange)

Evans- Maternal Line (Evans)

Potter- Paternal Line (Potter)

Black – Paternal Line (Lupin)

Lupin – Paternal Line (Lupin)

Snape- Paternal Line (Snape)

Prince- Paternal Line (Snape)

Malfoy- Paternal Line (Malfoy)

Peverall- Paternal Line (Potter)

Prewitt - Paternal Line (Prewitt)

McGonagall- blood adoption

Moody- blood adoption

Grindelwald- Maternal Line

Dumbledore- Maternal Line

Selwyn- Paternal line (Snape)

Windsor- Merlin

Lestrange- God-Son of Bellatrix Druella Lestrange

In Line For: Weasley- God-Son of Arthur Septimus Weasley

Longbottom- God-Son of Frank Berne Longbottom

Talents: multi-animagus (muggle and magical)

Elemental (earth, water, fire, air, shadow, light, dark, soul)

Beast speak (able to cast magic in animal tongue)

Metamorphosis (change appearance)

Genemorphosis (change gender)

True Seer

Parseltongue

Multi-Lingual (mermish, troll etc.)

Possible Creature Inheritances: Veela- Malfoy

Angel- Black

Royal Elf- Potter

Fae- Evans

Vampire- Prince

Werewolf- Lupin

Incubus- Lestrange

'How am I heir to the Lestrange family when my godmother isn't born of the family?'

'When people get married in the Wizarding world, the couple exchanges blood during the ceremony to make the marriage unbreakable and secure alliances between families. God-Parents must also share blood with their God-Child to make the bond permanent and irreversible providing a close bond with the child in question and to provide an irrefutable claim for guardianship of the child should anything happen to the parents leaving the child orphaned.' Professor McGonagall explained.

After reading through the parchment and speaking to Professor McGonagall Harry turns to the goblin and says 'I'm sorry sir but May I ask your name as I can't very well call you Mr. Goblin.'

The very shocked goblin replies 'no wizard has asked us our name or treated us as an equal before Mr. Potter; to answer your question my name is Griphook.' As Griphook finished speaking there was a knock at the door, the door opened to reveal Ragnock King of the Goblins.

Griphook quickly stood and bowed with Harry and Professor McGonagall following suit. After everyone was seated Griphook turned to Ragnock and asked 'to what do we owe the honour of your presence your majesty?'

Ragnock looked at Griphook and replied 'it came to my attention that Mr. Potter had entered this bank and his actions towards our brethren, as such I wish to bestow upon young Mr. Potter the tittle of Goblin friend.' At this pronouncement Griphook and Professor McGonagall gasped.

'What is wrong with being named a friend to the Goblin Nation?' a confused Harry Potter asked.

'There is nothing wrong with being named a friend to the Goblin Nation it's just rare that we do so.' Ragnock replied.

'Mr. Ragnock,'

'Just Ragnock, Mr. Potter'

'Just Harry then Ragnock'

'Very well Harry continue'

'How am I heir to the Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Merlin lines?'

'You are heir to the Dumbledore and Grindelwald lines due to you mother being the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald born of their squib daughter who married your grandfather who was from a long line of squibs who were born of the Emrys line or as you know it the line of Merlin.'


End file.
